legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nest of Dragon
Nest of Dragon (竜の巣, Ryū no Su, "Dragon's Nest" or "Dragon's Lair") is the place where the heroes encounter Greham and the dragon, Feyrbrand. The forest here has been poisoned as a result of the dragon's residence. Previous area : Volcano Villude Next area : Lohan Return trip : Shrine of Shirley Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Death of a Dragon After the assault at Hoax, the group decides to investigate further on the culprit behind the dragon's assault. When they first enter the Nest of Dragon, Shana coughs and is sickened by the environment around her. Rose deduces that the river there is infected due the dragon's poison, and the trees around the area have mutated as well. Later Shana coughs for a few more times and kneels down because she is having difficulty breathing. Dart and Lavitz decided to get Shana away from the river so that Shana can rest and feel better. When Shana is ready to continue with their quest, Dart proceeds to the giant web at the far end corner and punctures the web with his weight. The group falls into an underground habitat and discovers the Life Water. Dart works his way up and get access to the last chamber. Dart and friends find themselves in a large cobwebbed space. Lavitz is shocked to see Greham there and chases him, Dart and the rest follow him. Lavitz is full of hatred and questions Greham for killing Servi, his father. Greham explains further before he transforms into the Jade Dragoon and challenges the group into a duel. After defeating Greham and obtaining the Jade Dragoon spirit, Shana collapses as the result of her deteriorating health. The group rushes to Lohan to find a cure for Shana. A Cure For Shana The group collects Life Water from the nest and purify the mutated plant obstructing the road to Shrine Of Shirley. Treasure #'Bravery Amulet' : After taking a sip of the pure water to replenish your party, head straight up the column and turn to the right, climbing down another one. Once down, head down to the first opening on the right. Follow the passageway until you reach the room with the Save Point. Head over to the moving plant-like creature and touch it. Continue to follow the passaged way till you reach the Bravery Amulet. #'Spirit Potion': Now we must take the long trek back to the first entry way. Go ahead and climb up the column just to the right of the first entry way. Shortly after climbing out of the hole, you'll find another plant. Touch it and retrieve your wondrous Spirit Potion just to the left. #'Body Purifier': Continue the path, touching the plants as you go along and you'll reach your Body Purifier within 20 seconds of your last treasure. #'Mind Purifier': This trek won't take as long as the last, but, yet again, we must backtrack to move forward. Before leaving the way you came, head towards the left and move through the entry way to your last treasure, Mind Purifier. #'Chain Mail ': Before the spiderweb that you fall through, go up to the rock in the middle of the stream and jump across and run back along the path till you reach the chest. Not to be confused with the superior Plate Mail that is a rare drop from Greham. Reports vary, but Plate may also drop from the Man Eating Bud. Monsters Tips The save point + healing pool in this area makes it ideal to grind out some levels and additions before the Greham/Feyrbrand fight. You can also find Lizard Man here. He casts a Physical Attack Barrier ability which allows you to attack him for 0 damage. Just use guard until it casts Barrier and you can use additions over and over again (you'll also continue to gain SP which will level your Dragoon). Gallery ePSXe 2013-05-24 18-28-36-02.jpg|First look at the Dragon's Nest Under the shade.jpg|Shana resting before the group continues their journey Greham and Feyrbrand.jpg|Greham and Feyrbrand NOD Signboard.jpg|Signboard at the Dragon's Nest ePSXe 2013-05-25 22-49-38-57.jpg|The giant web enclosing the dragon's den Discovering Life Water.jpg|Discovering Life Water Map Nest Of Dragon and Shrine Of Shirley.jpg|Nest Of Dragon (left) on Map Trivia *In the official guide it is called the "Dragon's Nest". Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Nest of Dragon Category:Serdio Category:Full Heal Category:Sandora